The Adventures of Mage and Zia
by Smartgamergirl12
Summary: Despite his efforts to change the old ways, Zatch couldn't delay the inevitable. Now 100 Mamodo children have been sent to Earth to battle it out for the crown. And one of these children is Mage. And this...is her story. Summary probably stinks. Rated T, for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. All rights belong to Makato Raiku. I do however own Mage and Zia Malik.

/

Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

**Mage's POV**

_God, why me? _I thought to myself, running. It was just my luck to be sniffed out less than a week after coming to this godforsaken rock! _Goddamn it, my legs are tired! I'm running as fast as I possibly can and I still can't shake these losers!_

_ Wait…a town! Oh, gods be praised!_ Just got to go a little bit further…gotta keep running!

/

**Normal POV**

The little girl ran into the town and immediately made a mad dash for the nearest alley. She dove straight into the nearest thing that she could hide in…a trash can. _When I find my bookkeeper I'm going to destroy this Mamodo's book for making me resort to such…dirty hiding spots, _thought Mage. She sat down in the (thankfully) empty trash can and waited. In a sort of disgusting godsend, the trash can's putrid odor masked her strong Mamodo scent. After about 5 minutes, she heard voices.

"Damn! I lost her freaking scent again!" came a male child's voice. Another more gruff and scratchy voice responded in annoyance, "Damn it Haduka! Your inconsistent nose is getting on my last nerve!" "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE KEEPS MASKING HER SCENT!" raged the younger voice. "Listen, let's just look in the countryside, she couldn't have gotten far." said the older man. "Fine, but if I don't burn her book soon I'll scream, Runo!", said the little boy.

Footsteps echoed off the pavement. Mage waited about 10 minutes. When she was sure they were completely gone, she breathed a sigh of relief and climbed out of the trash can. She turned around and snatched a magenta colored book out of the can. "_I can NOT be eliminated yet. I need to find a bookkeeper before those assholes come back…"_she thought. She looked around until she spotted a large two story white house with purple shutters. The bottom front was elaborately decorated with a large sign out front reading: _**Madam Maria's Psychic Reading and Horoscopes. "**__Guess that's good a place to start as any." _thought Mage. She started to walk toward the house_._

_/_

_Weelllp…that's it. This story probably blows, but I'm not gonna_ QUIT until I finish it all. See you soon!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell. All rights belong to Makoto Raiku. I do however own Mage and Zia Malik.

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

A teenaged girl with black hair was laying down on her circular bed listening to music on her phone. She had cocoa colored skin and she was wearing a purple T-shirt and grey sweatpants. All of a sudden an enormous amount of racket came from outside her door. A booming sound came out from it, as though a rhinoceros was trying to bust down her door. "ZZIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a loud screeching voice. "OPEN THE DOOR DAMN IT!" the voice screamed once more.

The teenager slid her purple headphones off, pauses her music, and glared boredly at the door. "Why? So you can make more money off of my freaky powers?"She said, disinterested. "No! I have wonderful news for you!" said the voice, softer, but still obviously irritated. At this, the girl's face showed the teeniest bit of curiosity. "Since when do you have _any_ good news for _me?_" she said, cautiously. "Now! You know Mikiel from down the street, right?", said her mother.

Zia nearly had an aneurysm at that name. Yes, she knew Mikiel. That rich, whiny bastard from down the street who thought he was just the most damned attractive…_thing_ on the planet. Ever since they were children Mikiel had always had a crush on her. Of course, she had always despised the annoying little brat, and kept away from him as much as possible. Lately, for the past five months he had been attempting to "serenade" her. That is, if serenading was singing completely off-key (not really singing, more like _screeching_) and playing the lute _awfully_. The last attempt, last Monday at nearly 12 o' clock at night, had ended with her throwing a vase at him so she could get some sleep.

"Pssh, you know I know him. What about the annoying little bastard?" she deadpanned. "Don't call him that! Listen, Mikiel's mother and father have noticed how much he likes you, and want a marriage arranged. I want you to go on and get dressed and meet me downstairs in 30 minutes so that I can take you to meet him for a date! Just think about it! If our families join together, we'll be set for life!" said her mother, excitedly. "Now hurry, pick out nice dress so we can-""DAMN IT MOM! I KNEW it! I freaking knew it!" Zia screeched. "All you fucking care about is money! Not my happiness! Not my rights! Not what I want! Just MONEY!" she roared angrily. "Well you know what? Screw you! I'm not opening the door, I'm not getting dressed, I am NOT going on a date with Mikiel, and sure as _HELL ain't marrying him! _Ever since you found out I have this…answer talker thing, all you've done is control me and keep me hidden all to yourself! I'm sick and tired of being your fucking cash cow!" she finally concluded, hot angry tears pouring down her cheeks. She curled into a ball and waited…just…waited.

/

Well, that's pretty much it for this chapter. I'll upload another one soon enough, but right now I gotta go pick up some supplies for a science fair project. See ya soon!

REVIEW, GLOBDANGIT!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Zatch Bell. All rights belong to Makoto Raiku. I do however own Mage and Zia Malik. Got it? Good.

**Chapter 3**

**Escape**

**Zia's POV**

The room fell silent. I waited, but didn't really hear anything. About 3 minutes later (it felt much longer), my mother decided to say something. Couldn't she just leave me the hell alone?

"Zia, sweetie? You are _seriously_ jeopardizing my financial future with your little…teen moments. Now I'm NOT going to ask you again. Get your _ass _out here." She said, in a surprisingly calm tone. She just wouldn't rest until she had all the fucking money in the world, would she? "Piss _off_." I said. I didn't care if she took me in off the street and took care of me. All she fucking wanted was money. Funny thing, up until about 6 years ago, we were a happy family. Guess that's just a memory now. My mom back then wouldn't try to basically sell my body for money.

*"_La Naiba o!" _she cursed in Romanian. "I tried! RICKY! Go get the crowbar! What do you mean you don't know? WELL FIND IT!" she screamed at my adoptive brother, Ricky. I heard stomping as she marched down the spiral staircase. Let them bring the freaking crowbar. They'll need a fucking army to drag me out of here! I hugged my chest even tighter. We were barely a family anymore. Now I was just the source of income…

Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I had always detested crying. It just made you look like a big fat crybaby most of the time. And I mean, I'm 17, too old to be crying all the time. But right now, it just seemed appropriate. I sort of just sat there crying until I heard a snarky female voice say, "You look WAY too old to be fucking crying."

I turned toward the window in what at first was annoyance, and looked at my insulter. She was sitting on my windowsill, which begged the question of how exactly she got up there at all. She was around 3 feet tall, and she was wearing a dark purple shirt with wide bell sleeves that had a glittery silver sash going around it. She was also wearing slightly tight magenta jeans and small purple knee high leather boots. Her skin was unnaturally pale, almost light gray in color. Her hair was a very dark purple and shoulder length. Probably the most noticeable thing on her was the magenta shawl that is fastened together by a large magenta gem brooch and her big amethyst colored eyes. She also had two lines going down her cheeks from her eye. In her hand was an odd magenta colored book with strange symbols on it. She stared at me, smugly.

"Well _you're _too small to be using bad language! By the way, the hells are you doing on my windowsill?! And how the hell did you get up here at all?" I snapped. I really was not in the mood to be picked on by a little girl. "Wow, way to change the subject…" she muttered, rolling her eyes. I was about _this far _from drop kicking this little brat into the street. "You didn't answer my question! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, a little louder. There was no way in hell I was getting ignored by a weird little kid!

"That's not important, human. What is important is that you read this book!" she said, sounding suddenly determined. I didn't register the fact that she called me human, like she wasn't. Instead I decided to be confused. "W-why?" I asked, not sure what caused the sudden change in mood. By now she was starting to look desperate. "Please hurry! There's not much time! Listen, I heard that argument. If the outcome I'm hoping for occurs, you'll never have to marry this…Mikiel human!" she said, practically shoving the book and her hand into my face. "Woah kid, take it easy. Look, if I go with you will you calm down?" I said, softly. "Y-yes! Please, just follow me!" she said, sounding hopeful. I thought for a second. Even though my mom was a money grubbing bitch, do I really need to run away?

However the sound of a voice downstairs snapped me out of my thoughts. "YES! Ricky, go up stairs! We only have 15 minutes! GO!" screamed my mother's voice. I made a split second choice. "O-okay!" I yelled, grabbing her hand. She smiled and pulled me out of the window when I remembered. We were 30 feet in the air. I screamed as we fell to our apparent dooms…

/

Oooooooooooooo! Cliff-hangers! I just love them, though you probably don't.. Whew! Was this not the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! God, it took HOURS!

Aaannnnnyyywwaayy…see you in the next update!

REVIEW!

*( by the way, this meant "Damn it!" Romanian FTW!)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Zatch Bell. All rights belong to Makoto Raiku. I do however own Mage and Zia Malik. PS: You're reviews fill me with hope! Thanks for your comments and suggestions. I didn't think anyone even read this story! I thought all the views (or at least most of them) were accidental! I mean, I'm only a rookie, and seeing people like innovator1 review MY story is just…sqeeeeee! Hmm? Oh, right.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 4**

**Discovery**

**Mage's POV**

Why did this seem like a good plan at the time? Practically breaking into someone's house and asking a person she never met to read a strange book probably _isn't _the way to go if you want an ally. Why wasn't I thinking about this awful plan at the moment? It was because of the loudest, most _ear-shattering, blood-curdling _sound I had ever heard. The sound of a human female shrieking. My sensitive ears felt like they were like they were being ripped off of my head as we plummeted from the windowsill.

Despite the ringing pain in my ears, I looked around quickly for a surface that wouldn't shatter human bones on impact. I looked around and spotted a pile of hay. I used my momentum to swing me and the human backwards and I slammed my feet into the sides of her house, then jumped out and twisted around so that my back was to the ground and she was above me. We both crash into the pile of hay. _Gods above, is she still screaming?!_ I thought. I flipped over and and the human tumbled off of me and landed, rather ungracefully, on the ground.

She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked up at me, a look of both terror and annoyance written all over her face. "W…W…What…the…fuck…is wrong with you!?" she yelled, still gasping for air. "I don't know. I honestly do not know." I said. "O…K then. What I should be asking about is who are you, what is so special about that book, and why do you want me to read it?" I looked at her, before turning away. "I'll answer these questions in order, as soon as we leave this town, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. Do you know anywhere private we can go?" I asked her. She stood thoughtfully for a second, before answering. "There's the Hearthhall Forest. It's just down that path." she said, pointing to a small worn path into a forested area.

I beckoned her over to me, then walked over to the entrance and went inside. After I was sure we were deep enough inside the forest so we couldn't be heard, I started explaining. **(a/n: Whoops, looks like it was inevitable. I was trying to stall as long as I could, but here it is…EXPOSITION TIME!) **"First of all, my name is Mage, and I am a Mamodo." I started. The human, naturally, interrupted me almost immediately. "What's a—""Please don't ask any questions until I'm finished." She fell silent, letting me continue. "I am from a world totally different from this world. In my world, we are all ruled by a King. And every 1000 years a new king must be chosen. So 100 Mamodo children are sent to Earth to compete for the crown of King. Every Mamodo has a kind of power that manifests in the form of spells. In our world we can use our spells freely and independently. But here, our powers are sealed away into these spell books. Since we can't use our own spell books, each of us must find a human to help us use them. But there is only one person in the entire world who can read that Mamodo's book. These teams then battle against other Mamodo teams, using their spells to set other Mamodo's books afire, and sending them back to our world as the losers. And the last one standing after all of this—" "Is the king!" she finished.

"Yes, and that's why I want you to read my book, so you can be my bookkeeper." "Isn't this dangerous? For the humans, I mean." she said, nervously. "Humph. Just like a human. Covering your own ass." She blushed in anger, before yelling "THAT'S NOT THE CASE! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL I COULD BE GETTING IN TO!" I responded, "Fine. I won't lie to you. It can, and probably will be dangerous for you. Humans are much weaker physically than Mamodo, and you can be very easily injured." "Huh. I'm not too sure about this any more…" she muttered. "Look, with the proper training your body can be trained to handle pain better. Please, we're totally getting off topic." I said quickly. This human was getting distracted too easily.

I handed her my book and turned toward a tree. I shifted my eyes back to her and saw that the book was glowing. That was a good sign, right? "Whoa! This is _really _freaky! What the hell is going on?" she exclaimed. "Hell if I know! This is my first time here!" I responded. "That's not reassuring!" she said, frantic. "It wasn't supposed to be! Now quickly, look through the book and see if there's anything you can read in it."I said, preparing my self. I heard frantic page turning.

"Ugh! I can't read any of it! Wait! Here's something that's glowing! I can read it!" "Then read it!" I said. Ugh, she was taking forever! "The...First Spell…Psychosi…" she mumbled. "Not like that! With feeling! Pour your heart into it!" I exclaimed. "OKAY FINE! **Psychosi**!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. My hand started to tingle. I raised my now glowing purple hand and slashed it diagonally in front of me, creating a purple slash of energy that launched itself at the tree. It slammed into the tree and sliced through it, causing the tree to fall down and land on the ground behind it. The glowing of my hand faded as I stared through the clouds of smoke. The human simply stared in awe. "Well that wasn't as strong as it is in my world, but relatively strong nonetheless. Good job…um. What's your name?" I said, realizing that I had never asked her that. "Z…Zia…my name is Zia." she breathed. I smirked at her. She looked at me quietly. I decided to break the silence again. "So…do you want to be my bookkeeper?" I asked, nervous.

She looked at me and said in a serious tone "I…I will. But only if you agree to my terms." "Terms?" I asked, puzzled. "Yes. Term one, if I come with you, don't expect me to be your little lackey. I don't care if you have otherworldly powers, we are partners, so don't try to order me around. Term two, if we get into a fight with another…team…I don't want to fight in heavily populated areas. I wouldn't feel very good if innocent people were hurt unnecessarily because of this. Term Three, don't go picking fights all willy-nilly. I couldn't handle the strain. Are we clear?" she concluded. "Yeah, we're clear" I said, admiring her moxie. After seeing what I did to that large tree, any other human would be scared. Girl had guts, for a human. Suddenly my ears perked up. I heard a crackling noise coming from a bush. I walked over to it, cautiously. I prepared myself before grabbing a small portion of the foliage. I ripped it back to be met with a small hand.

"Surprise."

"**Shokon!**"

/

**Whew, longest chapter I've ever done! Took about two hours! Wonder what's in that bush! You'll find out soon, because next chapter is a FIGHT SCENE!**

** In response to innovator1's comment, Zia is African-American, so the whole "Kiyo's family member thing" wouldn't work, at least not in my mind. I just gave her answer talker because it's sort of like ESP, and Mage's power's deal with psychic energy so…yeah. Anyway, that's all for right now!**

**REVIEW!**

**PS. I've decided to do the post chapter stuff in bold. Does it look better or should I just stick to normal text?**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**UGH…hello possible loyal readers. Unfortunately, this isn't an update. I actually am putting up this little author's note to tell ya'll sorry. I am not cancelling the story, but I am putting it on temporary hiatus until the winter break. The reason is because I am really stressed out about school. I have a science fair project due on January 6****th****, a PowerPoint presentation about WWl due tomorrow, a 4 page tall tale also due tomorrow, and an buttload of Algebra homework. It's just too much strain on my brain, and I am also making preparations to launch a let's play series on YouTube next year in February. It's…just WAY TOO MUCH!**

**BUT DO NOT FEAR! I WILL LAUNCH A NEW CHAPTER ONCE WINTER BREAK HAS BEGUN! And to make up for the week of chapters I have not put up, I will post a chapter every day of winter break…except Christmas. **** that's my favorite holiday, and there is no way in hell I'm spending it hunched in front of a computer.**

**So…Yeah. That's the itinerary for this series. But trust me! The next chapter will be well worth the wait!**

**See ya'll later! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! And welcome to the Return from hiatus! Yes, Winter Break has officially begun, and I am rewarding y'all with an EXTRA long chapter today. And…It's an action scene! I'm really exited! I hope this is a really good chapter. SO..without further ado… heeeeeeeerrre it is!**

**I do not own Zatch Bell. That belongs to Makato Raiko. I do however own Mage and Zia Malik.**

**Chapter 5**

**Mage vs Haduko!**

**Normal POV**

Mage flew back, sailing into the air from the powerful shockwave. "AAAGGH!" she screamed. "Mage!" Zia yelled in alarm. The young woman started to run toward the little girl until a tall figure cut her off. She stared up at the tall man standing over her. He was bulky and menacing, with dark, cold eyes and a mouth set in a cruel smirk. He had to at least be in his 30s, yet still seemed to have a tan, and was wearing a dark green suit and a fedora. He grinned darkly at Zia before launching a powerful blow to her stomach. She cried out in pain, nearly dropping the spellbook. She doubled over in agony, but managed to roll out of the way of the next strike. She looked around desperately until she spotted a slash of purple moving quickly and quietly through the bushes.

_"Whew, thank God. I though she had been knocked out by that powerful attack." _Zia looked around trying to find the source of the attack. A small boy stepped out of the bushes slowly, grinning widely. He was taller than Mage, though still relatively short, and had a mess of wild white hair on top of his head. He was wearing a white tee and jeans, along with some wooden sandals. His sharp pointy teeth were bared as he grinned, and his eyes were almost like snake eyes, with slitted pupils and golden irises. "Well, well! I knew I would find you eventually!" he shouted cockily. "Don't you mean WE would find her, Haduko!? You're not the only one who did anything!" growled the older man as he walked slowly toward Zia.

She started to get up and try to run, but a swift, hard chop to the neck stopped her cold. She crumpled to the ground, and whimpered pathetically as he snatched the book from her hand. "Yeah, yeah. _Whatever_ you say Runo, whatever you say." said the boy, mockingly. "Hmmph. You just wait one second you little smart a-" He was cut off abruptly by a familiar purple boot to the face. "You must be an idiot! You never let your guard down against ME!" a pissed off voice yelled. The man went sailing into the clearing behind the little boy, dropping the book. Mage walked over to Zia. "Are you done being a wimp yet, or should we kick these guys' asses?" said the girl, smugly, holding her hand out to Zia.

Zia grumbled and muttered several curse words before taking the little girl's hand and letting herself be helped. "Sure took your sweet fucking time. Where were you?!" said Zia, obviously pissed. "Thinking of a plan to save your pathetic human life, that's what!" said Mage smugly. "Okay hotshot, what's the plan?" asked Zia. "First, grab the book you practically gave that stupid human and bring it over here." "GAVE!? He punched me in the fucking stomach and then chopped me in the neck! He's twice my size!" raged Zia, pissed once more. "Whatever, human." Mage replied, rolling her eyes. Zia grumbled all the while as she raced toward the book, snatching it up before running back to Mage.

Mage looked at Zia, as if staring into her soul. "You possess powerful psychic abilities. That should come in handy in this fight." Zia blanched. "FIGHT?! Can't we just run away?" she said, frightened. Mage looked at Zia as if she were crazy. "Run? A true warrior doesn't run from a fight, Human. Besides, they'd catch us anyway." Zia sighed, then prepared her self as best as she could. Mage took a fighting stance, and glared pointedly at the now angered boy. The boy stared at Mage and Zia, as if he was trying to will them to explode. He called out to his partner, "RUNO! Get your ass over here!" he yelled. The man came stumbling of the clearing, with a fresh red boot mark etched into the side of his cheek. He stood next to the boy, before opening the book, glaring hatefully at Mage." The boy smirked before continuing.

"We have a book to burn."

/

**Oof. Sorry. I know I said this would be a fight scene, but I have the post holiday blues, and am still in the midst of preparing my Youtube channel, so I will have to continue this in the next chapter.**

**By the way, was this a good chappy, or no? any thing I need to change or correct?**

**Your reviews will tell me!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
